This Is Just A Dream Naruto OneshtoSongfic
by Cocoa-Hime
Summary: First story on here and as you can see i'm from quizilla read more about that at the bottem and this song belongs to carrie underwood and i don't own naruto i wish i did tho lol


{This Is Just A Dream}

Name: chiyo Uchiha  
Family: Sasuke (older brother)  
Boyfriend: Naruto Uzumaki (Sixth Hokage)  
Hair color/Length: Black/Just below ears

Eye color: Naturally red

Begin!

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue

"Will you Marry me, Chiyo?" Naruto pleaded on one knee. You looked around and saw everyone in the restaurant turned To you and the blond on the ground You could see the beats of sweat on his fore-head, You turned back to him and pulled his face up to yours, and kissed him pouring allof your love for him into the kiss, When you released for air you looked to him and said "I would love to marry you Uzumaki,Naruto".You grinned at him and naruto was in shock until everyone started to clap. When he snapped back into reality he hugged you tightly.  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it

"You ready?" Shickamaru asked you smiling. "Yes" you gasped "I'm ready". Shickamru was your best friend, Most of the time, He would want to skip things like this, but You and shickamru were closer then, Well....A lot of gaped for air when the church doors opened up, it was beautiful! You looked down the aisle and saw the blond knuckle-head-ninja grinning as he normaly would,but this was a special grin because, he was your knuckel head. You giggled as his grin turned into a beautiful smile. To bad sasuke wasn't here to see this, He promised you that he would be in the front row when your wedding day came, Guess he wasn't frowned at this you reached the alter naruto asked what was wrong, "It's nothing, just wondering what I'll do when I'm married to you" You grined "Just kidding". Naruto sighed thankfully.  
When The end of the preacher's speech, naruto agreed, then came your nerve-racking moment "And Will, You Chiyo Uchiha promise to take care of this young man, in sickness,in health, for richer, for poorer,and whatever may come your way?" The preacher asked you. You took a deep breath,looked to naruto, then the preacher. "I Do!" you exclaimed. "You may now kiss the Bride" he announced.

She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

"Mother?"you son looked up to you with teary eyes. "Father's not coming back is he?" He looked back to thepicture of the sixth hokage You sighed "No, Ichigo, he's not" you looked up to the sky as you thought of what sasuke had told you after dragging naruto back, dead in his arms,His best friend died for his sake, his eyes held tears at naruto's funeral,but, the Uchiha ego, wont let cry  
{[Flash back]}  
Naruto had planed to bring sasuke back, he had no-one to hold him back now,And he had found sasuke, and sasuke had surrendered happy to see his old friend,But before naruto and sasuke could leave orochimaru's,kabuto atacked, letting orochiamru know of naruto's arrival, Naruto and sasuke against orochimaru would of been easier if kabuto wasn't butting in all the time. In the end, orchimaru was dead and kabuto had poised to poison sasuke, but naruto had jumped in the way, making kabuto puncture naruto stomach. Kabutohad used his last breath to do this, so after naruto fell, so did kabuto. Sasuke dived for naruto and caught him before he hit the floor.  
Sasuke had 2 more miles untill they were at the leaf village,but naruto had sasuke stop. "Sasuke" naruto choked "Sasuke, my dear friend" naruto paused, Sasuke knew what he meant, he was giving up! "Naruto! you can't give up! you have ichigo! and my sister back at home!" Sasukepleaded. "Home, I've waited so long to hear those words come out of your mouth,heh!" Narutogasped for breath. "But my sister needs you! so does Ichigo! and the village!" sasuke cried.  
"I know, but they need you more" naruto chuckled

Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Naruto Looked to the sky, he saw the cresent moon, the beautiful moon that reminded him of your smile, "sasuke" naruto turned to sasuke "I want you to.....to tell chiyo, chiyo and ichigo I'm sorry, Sorry, and I love them, very much" Naruto smiled at sasukethen slowly closed his eyes and with that, his pulse stopped, leaving sasuke to himself and a corpse of what once was once his best friend, Naruto. The one who taught him friendship, Who was his rival at the same time his pal, Sasuke resented and the same time looked up to this man, the dead man in his arms. for the first time in almost 13 years, He cried.  
{[End flash back]}

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

She clutched her heart as the 5th hokage handed her Naruto's Hat, She cried as memories of he and her flashed in her mind, her wedding, the pregnincey test, ichigo's birth, he missed nothing, then, but now he'll never see his son 13th birthday, when ichigo got married himself, his grandchildren, and when ichigo became hokage, and one last thing He'd never know, She was going to have a little girl, She was going to tell him when he got back, and now she'll never see his face again, Her heart both pounded and felt like it was going to give out any second. She cried harder then she ever had before,She squesed her eyes shut hard, she felt sasuke lay a hand on her right sholder, then she felt a hand on her upper arm, Ichigo's hand, she then remembered that she had to be strong, for ichigo,for sasuke, for the village.

Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Six years later, aki your daughter,Had just started the academy (sp1). Ichigowas on a mission with his Sensei, shickamru, his teammates : Sasuke's son Ryuu, and Neji's son Unmei (*). And what became of you? Well, you've become the 7nth hokage, in memory of naruto. "You may go now Gai" You nodded your head towards the door as they left. and when you did you stood,turned to the window and began to sing

"Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah "

I hope you like it, it was my first songfic! and I think i did pretty well, not to toot any horns or anthing lol!

Okay, They (sp1) ment that i didn't know hoe it was spelt  
and the (*)ment that you can find the meanings down here Unmei is destiny and Ryuu is dragon  
^_^ alright!

This is from my quizilla acount'Brotherhiei' look that up! ^_^ i was bored with my acount being blank!


End file.
